This relates generally to flexible connector for piping and particularly pertains to flexible connector functioning as universal connector with conduit damper, gutter, sweep access and bin to improve access and maintenance of a combustion flue pipe, energy and environmental accessories.
The chimney industry uses various types of flue pipe for connections. There are T-pipes, Y-pipes and L pipes. Many are not made of the flexible pipes. To get some flexibility, a combination of two or more pipes (likely L-pipe and T-Pipe) may be used to yield some flexibility in direction. However, such flexibility is predetermined by the fixed angles of the particular L- or T-pipe acquired. In other words, angles and direction cannot be made on-demand and on site.
The L-pipes have the primary function of changing the direction of the flue pipe. The angles of direction change are fixed and most are 90 degrees. T-pipes have the three functions. One function is to split a pipe in two directions. A second role is changing direction like L-pipes. The third function is the result of a split and change in direction where one end is capped and used to provide maintenance access clean-out into the flue pipe. Access clean-out caps created in this form are usually remotely located inside a brick chimney wall or behind the appliance such as wood stove or both. The remote location of such clean-out caps requires dismantling the pipe to access and clean-out the creosote and condensate that settled in it. Even when the tee cap is cleaned out, it is done infrequently due to the daunting task. The daunting tasks warrant the abandonment of the clean-out cap debris content for years. An abandoned clean-out cap collects condensate, creosote and dissolved acidic gases which form corrosive and odorous mixture. Depending on the material of the cap and T-pipe resistance to corrosion, their life span may be reduced due to the corrosion.
Several energy recovery and environmental flue gas treatment instruments has been and are being introduced in the field of fuel combustion. Many of these accessories have not functioned well partly due to design and partly due to lack of easy means of maintenance. For an example, a heat recovery apparatus inserted in a flue pipe will condense creosote on the exchanger surface. The condensed creosote inhibits the efficiency characteristics of the surface to continue absorbing heat energy. Furthermore, the dimension of the flue pipe opening becomes smaller due to the accumulation of the solid creosote in its space. When the dimension of the pipe is smaller, the draft is reduced. Another serious safety effect is the increased risk of chimney fire due to accumulated creosote. A traditionally used fireplace chimney may be swept yearly but a flue stack with environmental or creosote condensing apparatus would need improved access for more frequent servicing, efficient performance and safety.
T-pipes and their clean-out are used outside a brick chimney confinement such as double and triple wall flue pipes in the exterior of a building. In such instance, the appliance connects to the right angled, horizontal conduit of the T-pipe. The right angle makes the flue gas to flow horizontally which is not efficient and the vertical access conduit of the T-pipe points inaccessibly to the ground. Damper has a secondary function to lockout the downdraft and odor during downtime period. The lockout function is missing in a flue pipe damper. Many flue pipes have inadequate damper or have no dampers at all. Dampers that have smaller radius than the flue pipe can passively regulate draft but cannot lockout downdraft when flue pipe is not in use.
In essence, the T-pipes are mainly for split connection. They do not easily serve as a clean-out cap for chimney flue pipes. There is therefore the need for a different kind of T-pipe that offers flexible direction, easier access for clean-out, maintenance, safety, prevention of odor and downdraft.